


One crazy night

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: For my bff,





	One crazy night

**Author's Note:**

> For my bff,

fp jones party was anything but boring and uneventful. the was the return of Alice cooper that had tongues wagging some happy to see her others still angry from her words in the paper about her former family.   
then the was the northside karaoke, that was the most cringe worthy thing especially when they ran off stage mid song. a lot of the serpents more then happy to be shut of their singing. however the bar became silent when Jughead’s girlfriend got on stage taking her clothes off. 

 

Toni looked at the blonde beauty, impressed she’d done it and also by how good she looked too. Toni knew betty was jugs but hey a girl can look cant she. after the dance Toni watched fp jones put his jacket over her and grabbing the attention to the serpents. Toni saw Mrs cooper drag betty into the office to make her get dressed. 

 

fp’s speech had the pub rallied up, Toni included. finally the serpents had something to look forward to now, the uncertainty both jug and tallboy left the gang in was now cleared up. she watched as Fp hugged his son, whispering into his ear. she knew the older jones well and knew that wasn’t a friendly hug. the expression on the young serpents face told Toni it was probably worse then she first thought. 

 

sweet pea and other gang members all gathered round them, welcoming back Jones happy he was staying with them. a few minuets after Jughead left, Toni pushed herself up from her seat going to find out what was really going on.   
outside she stopped when she saw Betty and Jughead. she could hear their argument, “ Not together. Betty, if you stay, I don’t know if I can protect you anymore. You might get You probably will get hurt. I can’t let that happen to you” he told her although Toni couldn’t help but think there was more to it.

 

“It’s not your decision to make” she said back to him. from where she was stood Toni could see the tears in betty’s eyes. “Actually yeah, it is” jug said back, “How many times, Jug? How many time are we going to push each other away?” betty begged. “Until it sticks. I was my dad’s one chance at going straight and I wrecked it. I’m not going to destroy you, too.” Toni couldn’t believe his words.

 

“Just tell me what happened, Jug. Jug! Tell me.” Betty shouted as Jughead started walking away. “Please, go home” he said walking out if the car park, leaving Betty a sobbing mess. Toni ran to her and hugged Betty “look he didn’t mean any of that, something happened with his dad” Toni tried to reassure her. Betty hugged Toni back, the two stood there until Betty calmed down a bit. “ill take you home” Toni said not trusting Betty to drive in the emotional state she was in. 

 

they pulled out the small car park Toni indicating to go right to the northside. “I cant go home I cant face my mum after that” Betty begged. Toni rolled her eyes “you okay with coming back to mine then or do you want me to drop you at a friends?” the pink haired girl asked. Betty thought it over, going to veronica’s would have been the best option but she needed to see Jughead once he’d calmed down. “is it okay if I come to yours?” she answered. Toni nodded “that’s fine I have a bottle of vodka I’ve been looking for a reason to open” she smiled.

 

At Toni’s home Betty still felt sad but put on a smile “thank you for being so nice to me” Betty said taking the drink. Toni had put in more vodka than what betty was used to but at this moment she didn’t care if it helped her forget the events of the evening then she’d out up with the burning in her chest with each swig.  
“look I know we didn’t always get along but I like you your not bad for a Northside and after a few drinks your not at all what I expected” Toni laughed. the two girls had been talking for ages, both avoiding the topics of Jughead, serpents vs north siders or Betty’s mother. they found they loved the same old movies, and a few band too. They started drinking, Toni painted Betty’s nails black after Betty braided Toni’s hair in a crown braid leaving the rest down her back. 

 

After a few hours they had drank almost the full bottle of vodka and was currently laughing as they danced around Toni’s bedroom.   
The was no denying the was chemistry between them as Toni held Betty’s hips moving in time with the music, Betty lifted her hands tangling them in Toni’s hair. The way they looked at each other was intense and full of sexual tension.   
Toni bit her lip to stop herself from leaning in to kiss Betty, moving out of their hold as the song finished. A more upbeat song played next, Betty started jumping round shouting “I love this song”, encouraging Toni to join. They jumped around the small room, Betty stumbled forward causing both her and and Toni to fall. 

They both laid there giggling looking at each other, quickly the laughing went quite as the sexual tension came back. Toni looked from Betty’s eyes to her lips and back again, like she was silently asking for permission, before Toni had chance to think, Betty leaned forward crashing her lips to Toni’s. 

 

The kiss was quick and soft, Betty pulled back a little looking at Toni. Toni smiled back at her tucking a loose bit of hair back behind Betty’s ear. “what was that for?” She asked still with her hand cupped on Betty’s cheek. The blonde looked shrugging her shoulders still smiling at the sassy serpent. Toni pulled Betty’s head back to hers, their lips meeting again in a more passionate heated kiss. 

 

A loud knock on the door made the two girls jump up off the floor. Both quickly fixing their clothes as Toni went to the door. Sweet pea and Fangs stood on the other side “hey topaz you okay we didn’t see you leave last night you haven’t answered my texts” sp said looking at Betty over Toni’s shoulder. A questioning look on his face, Betty feeling a shy and a lot more sober now the two serpent’s where there made an excuse to leave. “Toni thank you for letting me stay but I need to go home before my mum sends out a search party for me” 

 

Toni looked a little sad Betty was leaving “you’ll text me later?” she asked thinking was this all the pair would have one crazy night together. “yes definitely Toni” Betty smiled putting her arms around the pink haired serpent in what looked like just a friendly hug to the boys “I wanna finish what we started” she said in a flirty whisper. Before walking out the door looking back one last time to send Toni a wink.


End file.
